1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic luminescent material, coating solution using the organic luminescent material for organic light-emitting layer, organic light-emitting device using the coating solution and light source device using the organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For organic white-light-emitting devices with a single light-emitting layer, Patent Document 1 discloses an organic EL device with a single light-emitting layer of a composition of at least (a) polymer and (b) compound for forming a light-emitting center, placed between electrodes. The composition contains an electron transport material and hole transport material in a well-balanced manner. The polymer itself emits blue or shorter wavelength colors, and is dispersed with at least two species of compounds for forming a light-emitting center, each individually emitting a color, where a combination of these compounds is selected in such a way that the organic EL device as a whole emits white color.    [Patent document 1] JP-A-H9-63770
The conventional method for producing an organic light-emitting device involves a disadvantage of difficulty in easily controlling the concentration of dopants which have various colors without causing their phase separation:
The objects of the present invention are to provide an organic luminescent material capable of being easily controlled for dopant concentrations, coating solution using the organic luminescent material for organic light-emitting layer, organic light-emitting device using the coating solution, light source device using the organic light-emitting device and method of the organic light-emitting device.